Battles
by goodbye2you
Summary: These are some battles I am writing to improve writing them plese review them
1. Chapter 1

**Battles**

**Hi this here to improve how I write battles. I need to improve on battles for all of my stories. So I will write them then you tell me where my gaps are. This is me trying to write the best I can so some are a lot worse.**

**Round one: Ghost the Marowak vs. Splash the Vulpix **

"In the blue corner we have Ghost the Marowak coming in at level 20 in her first ring fight. Now in the red corner comes Splash the Vulpix level 19 also in her first ring fight," the announcer cried.

The two pokemon stood in their allocated corners. Their trainers whispering strategies to them. Both pokemon walked toward each other growled. "I want a nice clean fight so begin," the referee shouted.

Ghost started off by throwing her bone at Splash's feet trying to trip her up, Splash jumped but got hit in the back when the bone twirled back to Ghost.

Splash fell down but flinching got back up. She quickly launched an ember at Ghost. It was quickly launched so it missed but it did startle Ghost so it gave Splash got a good chance to aim an ember at Ghost. This one hit directly. Ghost staggered back a few steps before regaining balance.

Both readied themselves for attack. Splash blew another ember as Ghost chucked her bone. Both attacks missed and Splash blew a smokescreen. Ghost could see to catch her bone so it hit her in the face. Then Splash hit Ghost with quick attack. Ghost stumbled weakened a lot by the attack.

While Splash was still close Ghost head butted Splash.Splash fell down. Ghost was about to wack down Splash when she breathed another smokescreen. She quick attacked out of there. When the smoke cleared away both stood weakened at opposite corners of the ring.

Ghost threw her bone again. Splash didn't attempt to dodge instead when the bone came near her she crunched down on it. Splash held on tight as the bone tried to get back to its master. Splash threw it away and opened her mouth in a flamethrower. It hit directly.

Ghost staggered around trying to regain her balance but she fell down. The referee went down next to Ghost and yelled, "One… Two… Three you're out. Splash is the winner".

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battles**

**Thanks that was great advice now let's see if this is any better.**

**Tawny the Noctowl vs. Magma the Magmar**

The two pokemon glared at each other from their corners itching to bring the other down. The announcer cried, "Now these two are on their first ring fights. So in the red corner we have level 20 Tawny the Noctowl and in the blue corner we have also level 20 Magma the Magmar. Now have a nice clean fight. Begin".

Tawny quickly speed upwards until all Magma saw was a brown dot. Magma tried to blow a flame wheel at Tawny but the circles of fire fell a few metres short. Bits of fire useless rained down scorching the ground.

Magma tried to come up with a way to reach Tawny but while he was thinking Tawny swooped down digging her beak into his stomach. He fell back a couple of feet before hitting the ground with a thud. Using quite a bit of energy he pushed himself up. While he was pushing himself up Tawny was preparing for another attack.

Tawny sped towards Magma. Just before Tawny's beak slammed into Magma's flesh he thrust a flaming fist into Tawny's feathery midsection.

Tawny squawked before plummeting to the ground. Magma stood over Tawny about to hit it with an ember. Tawny stared into his eyes and started a strange squawk. Magma dropped like a bag of potatoes asleep. Tawny almost seemed to smile as she swooped down pecking at him.

After a while of pecking Magma jumped up. He breathed out thick black smoke to escape Tawny. Flapping her wings madly Tawny blew the smokescreen away. She scanned the ring but couldn't seem to see Magma. Then a red shape jumped out from behind her and landed on her back.

Tawny squawking and flying around erratically trying to rid herself of the fire pokemon on her back but he clung tightly his tiny claws digging into her feathers. Soon Tawny began to tire out and she flew sloppily. Magma took this to his advantage and breathed a long flamethrower onto the back of Tawny's neck. The flames hit Tawny's and feathers started to fall. He only stopped blowing flames when Tawny dropped like a brick. As she fell she flipped over and before Magma could jumped yo safety he was pushed into the ground. Surprisingly both walked away from it.

Both stood glaring at each other wait for the other to hit. Magma flinched and fell to his knees before keeling over. Moments afterwards Tawny fell landing in a big feathery heap. The referee walk up to both of them. "One… Two… Three. It's a draw," he cried.

**Is this any better please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Battles**

**I'm haven't been writing because I been having migraines and had the intelligence of gnat lately. This might still be a bit sloppy. Question Vampire Wiz: For 'Revenge' I've been trying to think of a way to put Holly into the battles more. Should she a Necromancer and have abilities to raise/control dead? As for reviews I thank you guys for helping me with this. BIG NOTE I have this mentioned in everything I write my grammar. I know it's really bad **

**Splash the Vulpix vs. Ghost the Marowak Rematch: Ground arena**

Both opponents glared at each other. Ghost quite a bit more confident thinking this time she could get her revenge by wining easily and Splash trying not to show it was struggling to keep upright on the soft clay surface. Somewhere a voice shouted, "Go!".

Ghost charged forward bone raised. Splash quick attacked out of Ghost's way but slipped and crashed into a sharp rock. Ghost sure-footedly bounded towards Splash before jumping up in the air and pushing her bone down as hard as possible. Splash still recovering from hitting the rock rolled away but the bone clipped her tail. Splash winced as she slid away from Ghost. Splash knew if she wanted to win she had to find away to keep her balance on the slippery ground. Ghost jumped at Splash again smiling she was sure she was going to win against this graceless Vulpix.

Vulpix blew a flamethrower to knock Ghost off course. It didn't injure Ghost that much but it did enough to stop Ghost in mid jump and force her to slam into the ground. Ghost staggered upwards it wasn't so much it hurt but it was more shock because it was unexpected since she thought it was an easy battle. Ghost shook herself still at almost full strength while Splash was weakened. 'God' Splash thought 'She seems to glide over this stuff'. Then it hit her literally, she slid into yet another rock. Splash almost slapped herself for being so stupid. She neatly jumped onto the rock.

'What is that damned Vulpix up to now' Ghost thought waiting for Splash to attack. Expecting a slow attack Ghost was dazed when Splash started bounding from rock to rock. It looked as if she was flying. Ghost tried to follow the red blur but ended up dizzy. Suddenly from behind, Splash put at her power and speed into that attack and she hit Ghost. There was a crunch and Ghost was on the ground with Splash on her back.

Ghost seemed to be fainted but a few seconds later she rose knocking Splash off her back. Ghost smiled tauntingly as Splash stood there dumbly mouth agape. Ghost took this to her advantage and slammed her bone. Splash cried out and fell into a rock. Slowly she pushed herself up wincing with pain but like before she clambered onto the rock.

Ghost threw her bone and it missed by a lot. 'Maybe she is tried because that hit because that missed by a lot'. Splash leapt to the next rock as the first rock crumbled. She jumped rock to rock 'It's like she's not even trying to… Damn' Splash cursed. She saw that all of the rocks were destroyed. Ghost smiled as she charged, but then Splash had an idea.

Splash turned around kicking up clay covering Ghost with a thick layer of it. Ghost laughed, a little clay wasn't going to stop her. Suddenly Splash turned and spat a quick ember at Ghost. Ghost blocked it snorting then she noticed something, the clay Splash had kicked on her had hardened she couldn't move.

Splash smiled smugly and released one the most powerful flamethrowers she had ever done and at close range that hurts quite a lot. Flames seemed to radiate off Ghost. They exploded around them scorching everything they even Splash seemed to be hurt by it. When the intense flames stopped you could see that the Ghost's clay prison had crumbled away and Ghost stood there slightly scorched, apart from that she looked perfectly fine.

Then there was Splash she looked terrible, scratches, burns, bruises and that's just to name a few injuries. She was shaky on her feet and drew in raspy breaths; the last attack had drained all of her energy. It was obvious at this point Ghost was going to win. Ghost slowly turn around and dragged herself towards Splash but only after three steps she fell her nose digging into the clay. Splash stood weakly as a voice yelled, "Ghost is enable to battle. Splash wins!".

**Well review.**


End file.
